


Злобная мачеха Золушки

by krasnoe_solnishko



Series: Нелогичный (√π233/hy7) [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, Child Abuse, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 15:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12633486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: Фрэнк Хэлли вовсе не планировал становиться главным злодеем истории.





	Злобная мачеха Золушки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cinderella's Wicked Stepmother](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951) by [waldorph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldorph/pseuds/waldorph). 



> Это 4-й фик в серии "Нелогичный". Автор снова ломает стереотипы ;) .  
> Бета - Ingirid.

1.

Он знал Джорджа и Вайнону с тех пор, как все они были детьми. Вайнона была из тех девчонок, с которой каждый хочет встречаться, но большинство парней не могли набраться смелости даже просто заговорить с ней.

Она была подобна ионному шторму: неистовая и разрушительная, но, черт ее подери, такая красавица.

Джордж, напротив, был словно томный летний денек, когда так жарко, что хочется только свернуться калачиком на террасе с бутылкой лимонада и книжкой в настоящем бумажном переплете.

Стоило Вайноне начать на что-нибудь жаловаться, как он поднимал на нее глаза, мягко улыбался и кивал:

\- Да уж, еще бы.

Она тут же прикусывала губу и закатывала глаза, изо всех сил стараясь сдержать ответную улыбку.

У Фрэнка и шансов-то не было вообще-то. У Джорджа и Вайноны была типо... эпическая история любви. Но он был другом Джорджа, да и ей вроде тоже нравился. Так что Фрэнк довольствовался тем, что имел.

Они ушли в Звездный флот, и Фрэнк потерял связь с обоими. Не было смысла поддерживать отношения, когда они где-то далеко расширяли границы Федерации. О чем он мог им рассказать? Об урожае зерна? Риверсайд был тихим, неспешным городком, да и Айова оставалась неизменна. Фрэнк принял на себя заботы о семейной ферме, и у него это, кстати, чертовски хорошо получалось. Помогло и то, что он как-то вышел на рынок ценных бумаг. Ему повезло заработать восемьдесят кредитов, вложив один в какую-то непонятную компанию, о которой никто никогда не слышал. Стоило им разобраться во всей этой финансовой лабуде, как акции взлетели до небес.

Фрэнк не был уверен насчет деталей.

У него не было способностей к математике, как не было стремления к космосу. Ему нравилась земля под ногтями и ломота во всем теле после тяжелого рабочего дня. Забота о скотине. Быть может, все это было слишком уж по-простецки, ну да простота не порок.

2.

Вайнона и Джордж купили дом старого Коннора - слишком большой для них и малыша, которого они ждали, но у них было столько денег, сколько Фрэнку и не снилось.

Он сидел у них за кухонным столом и смотрел, как Вайнона ловко передвигается вокруг, словно у нее и не было огромного живота.

Он видел ее на рынке - репликаторы, конечно, чудо техники, но они и в сравненье не идут с выращенными дома помидорами - и столпившихся вокруг нее матерей и женщин.

Все они хотели дотронуться до ее живота.

Вайнона бросала на них такие свирепые взгляды, что Фрэнк начинал опасаться, как бы те не вспыхнули огнем. Задыхаясь от беззвучного смеха, он подумал, что, кажется, по-прежнему влюблен в нее до чертиков.

Они назвали ребенка Джорджем Самуэлем Кирком. 

Это был прелестный малыш. Фрэнк видел, как он рос, потому что приносил продукты мистеру и миссис Кирк старшим, которые присматривали за мальчиком, пока его родители в космосе.

Умный и сообразительный, он унаследовал мягкую натуру Джорджа; любознательный мальчик, все спорилось у него в руках.

3.

Когда Джорджу-младшему было три, пошли слухи, что Вайнона снова в положении. Ему должно было стукнуть четыре, когда родится его младший братик, и порой Фрэнк никак не мог уйти от мистера и миссис Кирк, пока Джордж фантазировал, каким тот будет. Он дождаться не мог, когда же станет старшим братом. Фрэнк был уверен, что он будет замечательным старшим братом, если его отношение не изменится.

А потом Джордж умер.

Джордж умер, а Вайнона вернулась с красными от слез глазами и младенцем на руках. Она заперлась дома вместе с детьми и никого не пускала внутрь, что бы ни происходило.

Джордж-младший стал вдруг Сэмом, и до Фрэнка дошли слухи, что новорожденный оказался мальчиком, и назвали его Джеймсом - Джимом - в честь деда по матери, с Тибериусом посредине.

Служащие Звездного Флота все время сновали туда и обратно - Вайнона встречала их одинаково презрительным взглядом, стоя на пороге дома с собранными на затылке волосами, маленьким Джимом на руках и выглядывавшим из-за ее ног Джор... Сэмом.

Следующие пять лет она по четыре месяца в году проводила в космосе - наверняка задала там всем жару, размахивая фазером направо и налево.

Дети оставались с ее родителями, и Фрэнк продолжал навещать их, как делал уже лет десять подряд.

Сэм по-прежнему оставался лучшим из всех детей, которые ему встречались. А вот Джим...

Джим Кирк был ребенком с большими проблемами с самоконтролем и полной уверенностью в собственной неуязвимости, которые должны были однажды довести его до беды, вот только никак не доводили.

Он был чертовски умен - умнее любого известного Фрэнку ребенка, и не умолкал ни на секунду. Он никогда не затыкался, постоянно приставая со своими бесконечными почему, и приходил в ужасную ярость, когда на его вопросы не находилось ответов.

Лет с двух до четырех он все время плакал и дулся. А в пять сбежал из дома и едва не погиб.

Никто никогда не убедит Фрэнка, что это не было попыткой пятилетнего ребенка покончить с собой. Только не после того, как он узнал, что Джим отправил Вайноне прощальное сообщение.

Фрэнк обнаружил Джима распростертым на снегу; тот крепко спал, посиневший и неестественно неподвижный.

Вайнона ворвалась в больницу, как вихрь, и Фрэнк старался сделаться как можно незаметнее, пока та костерила всех вокруг.

\- Нет, ну ты их слышал? - набросилась она на него позже, стоя под дверями комнаты Джима с чашкой ирландского кофе в руках. - Как можно было не запереть двери? Как можно не проследить, чтобы пятилетний ребенок не мог открыть замок?!

Фрэнк ничего не ответил. От него и не ждали - он был всего лишь сочувствующим слушателем. Ей нужно было выкричаться, и Фрэнк предоставил ей эту возможность.

4.

Она позволила ему приходить в дом - даже улыбалась, видя, как хорошо он управляется с Сэмом.

Сама она отлично ладила с Джимом. У нее всегда находились ответы на его вопросы, а ее взгляд мог мгновенно заставить его замолчать. И вместо того, чтобы отбирать у него острые предметы, Вайнона только пожимала плечами, мол, что самое худшее он может сотворить?

Он не... Сделав ей предложение в конце года, Фрэнк понимал, что он не Джордж. Он не первый в ее списке и даже не второй.

Это как в "Золушке": ради блага дочери вдовец женился на женщине, которую счел подходящей. Вайнона вышла за него, потому что он хорошо обращался с ее детьми, при этом был удобен и знал ее еще до всего; знал Джорджа.

Речь не шла о неземной страсти, но... Фрэнка все устраивало. Он не из тех парней, что любят, когда все полыхает.

5.

Четырьмя годами позже это маленькое дерьмецо угнало его машину и скинуло ее с обрыва. Вайнона все еще смеялась, когда позвонила сказать, что купит Фрэнку другую.

Он не знал, как объяснить, что дело не в этом. Что проблема в полнейшем неуважении к нему и его вещам. В том, что ее младшее чадо считает себя настолько лучше всех вокруг, что всем в Риверсайде понятно: уже к девяти годам Джиму Кирку здесь не место. Даже Вайнона как-то вписывалась, когда они еще были детьми.

У Джима не было друзей. Все любили его, но смотрели на него с опаской. Фрэнк не знал, как относиться к тому факту, что Джим вызывает у него желание ударить его. Он не... Он не из таких парней. Джим не его ребенок, но Фрэнк был его отчимом и нес за него ответственность, а иногда мальчишка даже нравился ему... И он искренне любил Сэма.

Но Джим лишал его остатков рассудка. Та машина была чертовой метафорой, понятно? Машина символизировала Фрэнка, земля - его терпение, а между ними был Джим, вжимавший педаль в пол, направляя машину прямо к обрыву.

Не облегчало ситуацию и то, что однажды Фрэнк обнаружил Джимми зарывшимся носом в его счета и акции; с хмурым выражением лица и презрением, которое не должен выказывать ни один восьмилетка по отношению к своему отчиму, Джим Кирк сообщил ему, что его обманывают. Что за последние лет семь он не досчитался 20 000 кредитов, и, наверное, Фрэнку следует позвонить своему брокеру.

У Фрэнка заломило руки от непреодолимого желания отвесить Джиму затрещину по его ехидной, наглой физиономии. Вместо этого он взял бутылку пива и отправился в хлев, к коровам. Вот их ему никогда не хотелось убить. Просто... Джим умело дергал за ниточки, о наличии которых Фрэнк даже не подозревал, пока их не находили маленькие грязные пальчики Джима. А Фрэнк просто не мог закрывать на это глаза.

Годы шли, а ничего в общем-то не менялось. У Джима был комплекс, связанный с отцом, в милю величиной, потому что все их постоянно сравнивали, потому что даже день его рожденья был также днем смерти его отца. Как результат, Джим ненавидел Фрэнка за то, что тот не Джордж, а Фрэнк бесился, потому что ни черта не мог с этим поделать. Джим, который ненавидел, когда ему ставили отца в пример, сам мерил Фрэнка по его же лекалу.

6.

Джим умолял Вайнону отпустить его на Тарсус IV - еще один пример того, как сильно он отличался от Сэма и Фрэнка. Сэм был любознательным мальчиком, но в свои шестнадцать куда тверже стоял на ногах. Джим был чертовым наказанием в свои двенадцать. Фрэнк не жалел, что тот уехал.

Это не значит, что он даже в сердцах мог пожелать ему того, что случилось на Тарсусе. Иисусе... Нет. Но это не... На одно ужасное мгновение все, о чем Фрэнк мог думать, это: отлично, теперь он станет еще невыносимее.

И это было совсем не великодушно с его стороны, и да, наверное он должен был проявить больше сочувствия, но Вайнона улетела улаживать последствия, оставив ему тринадцатилетнего Джима, с приступами неконтролируемой злости по отношению ко всему вокруг.

7.

Фрэнк не помнил, как случилось, что он ударил Джима.

Мальчишке было четырнадцать, это он помнил, и Сэм уже уехал в университет. Джим, как всегда, раззявил свой чертов рот, и Фрэнк вдруг осознал, как же он встрял с этим ребенком, с каждым днем все больше и больше похожим на Джорджа, но взявшим от обоих родителей лишь самое худшее.

Он был пьян. Он помнил это. Ну, в те дни он все время был пьян: состояние благостного отупения единственное не давало ему вцепиться Джиму руками в шею.

Джим посмотрел на него с пола снизу вверх, потом поднялся и вышел, хлопнув дверью. Больше он никогда не пересекал порог дома Фрэнка.

Вайнона прислала ему бумаги на развод, не обращая внимания на все попытки вразумить ее. Выпросить прощение.

\- Вайнона, - умолял он. - Пожалуйста... Просто...

\- Радуйся, что он не опустошил твои счета, - отозвалась она. А потом посмотрела ему прямо в глаза: - Последний, кто посмел ударить моего сына, сейчас мертв. Тебе чертовски повезло.

Когда он проверил свой счет, то недосчитался 20 000 кредитов. Но хуже всего было то, что он разом потерял все - не только дом, который считал своим. Он больше не был ни заменой чьему-то отцу, ни мужем Вайноны - просто Фрэнком Хэлли. И он не... Возможно, он не знал, кто такой этот Фрэнк Хэлли, если его жизнь не крутится вокруг Кирков.

Сэм прекратил слать открытки, и Фрэнку осталось собирать свою жизнь по кускам, осознавая, что это никогда и не была его жизнь, что последние лет десять... да что уж там, большую часть жизни он не был даже главным персонажем.

8.

Время от времени Боб или Тед упоминали, что Джима арестовали за хулиганство, развратные действия, угон, нападение, нападение с применением смертельного оружия... Это длилось годами; Фрэнк только хмыкал и говорил, что давно мог все это предвидеть. А потом историям пришел конец. Джим просто... исчез.

Фрэнк не слышал о Джиме Кирке, пока тот не спас мир.

В ступоре он смотрел по телеку, как Джим сошел с шаттла бок о бок с вулканцем, бросил взгляд в камеры, слабо улыбнулся и, дежурно кивнув, направился прямо к представителям Звездного Флота.

Ему отдали флагман флота. Фрэнку хотелось рвать на себе волосы и кричать, что этот парень... да он чокнутый... он поимеет их всех. Он их всех уничтожит.

9.

Он встретился с Джимом два года спустя.

Вайнона так и не продала дом Конноров, но мистер и миссис Кирк намекали, что она подумывает об этом. Поэтому, увидев на дорожке бредущего мужчину, Фрэнк окликнул его, решив, что это, должно быть, возможный покупатель.

Ему пришлось позвать его дважды, а когда тот обернулся, Фрэнк на мгновение решил, что перед ним Джордж.

Но нет, это был Джим. Джим, ставший старше и как-то спокойнее, что ли, словно всю дикую энергию, которую он не умел контролировать, скрутили в пружину, и она только и ждала повода вырваться наружу. Она сверкала, потрескивая, в его взгляде.

\- Джим, - выдавил он, прикладывая все усилия, чтобы голос звучал ровно, и мысленно проклял свое излишнее любопытство - черт его дернул лезть не в свое дело! - Не знал, что ты здесь, - добавил он, потому что мог, черт подери, вести себя вежливо. Потому что они оба были взрослыми мужчинами, и он не собирался доставлять этому ублюдку удовольствие, выйдя из себя.

\- Угу, - согласился Джим.

\- Джим, ты уже взял... Приветствую. Полагаю, мы не были представлены.

\- Я...

\- Спок, это Фрэнк, - сообщил вулканцу Джим, и Фрэнк отметил, как вулканец коснулся плечом лопатки Джима, в знак поддержки. Хм.

А потом он пробуравил Фрэнка пристальным взглядом: создавалось впечатление, что Джим не просто рассказывал Споку о нем, - казалось, тот знал его лично. Оценил со всех сторон и нашел ущербным.

\- Ладно. Оставлю вас, мальчики, наслаждаться вечером, - сказал он и зашагал обратно по тропинке так быстро, как только мог, не переходя на бег.

Той ночью он почти не спал.

10.

Дошло до того, что спустя еще лет десять или около того, когда Джим начал проводить в доме Коннора половину своих ежегодных отпусков (вечно со Споком на буксире), Джим просто перестал его замечать. Словно Фрэнк был невидимкой. Это раздражало, потому как самому Фрэнку казалось, что даже в воздухе что-то менялось, когда кто-нибудь из этой части семьи Кирков оказывался поблизости.

Было несправедливо, что они до сих пор имели такое значение для него, когда им самим до него и дела не было. Быть может, это должно было стать поворотной точкой - разрешением двигаться дальше и все в этом духе.

Но не стало.

И каждый год, когда сверкающий ховер фаллической формы появлялся в городе, кровь Фрэнка закипала, а руки сами собой сжимались в кулаки, и он чувствовал себя, как тогда - этакой злобной мачехой из сказки.

 

Конец


End file.
